


Soulmate Songs

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [7]
Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Soulmates, kind of i guess i do follow canon, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Soulmates can hear each other sing, no matter how far apart they are. February wonders about her soulmate. Bug wonders about the voice. Tootsie wonders about his soulmate. Mega-Girl wonders about the voice.





	Soulmate Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This week, the prompt for the Starkid Writes Discord was "soulmates" so I decided to go for something cute; and the idea of soulmates being able to hear each other sing makes so much sense for a musical, so that was the version I went with.

Soulmates can hear each other sing, no matter how far apart they are. As a child, February always wondered why she never heard singing, exactly. Some sort of melody, sure, but it had no language, and no matter how much she practiced, she could never make those sounds herself. It didn’t bother her, really, but she did wonder.

* * *

Even as a larva, Bug could hear the voice. Singing. There seemed to be no pattern to when it appeared or for how long it stayed, or what it was singing. No one else in the hive seemed to have a mystery voice singing to them, but Bug enjoyed it. The voice was always his favourite part of the day. Some days it didn't appear, and those were the worst days.

* * *

Tootsie never had a soulmate, he figured. He ain't never heard any mystery singing. But he sang a lot to himself, just in case; maybe his soulmate couldn't sing, or didn't like to, but they shouldn't be deprived of hearing him. He always figured they’d hear him sometime.

* * *

Mega-Girl went through countless checks after her consciousness was installed. Sometimes she'd respond to sounds that weren't there. Eventually, her hated human creators decided that it didn't matter. She still heard the voice; what humans called singing.

* * *

February learned two very important things at the Ranger Academy. The first was that soulmates could hear each other even from light years away, even cryogenically frozen. That was romantic. The second was that only humans had soulmates, only humans even understood the concept. She wondered how those conversations with aliens had gone, but she never asked.

* * *

Bug learned many important things from the crashed starship, but two things were important above all. One was that the voice he heard was human, or at least spoke their language. The second was the language itself; he understood the singing after that, the words. He still didn't know why it was there, but it became even more dear to him after that, this strange human voice in his head. It strengthened his belief that he was  _ meant _ to be a starship ranger,  _ meant _ to be something more.

* * *

Tootsie didn't know much, but he did know that being a Starship Ranger was an opportunity. Especially to someone from Farm Planet. And he knew to be grateful for that opportunity. And he knew that he still didn’t hear singing, and that no one had ever heard of someone who didn’t have a soulmate.

* * *

Mega-Girl knew everything. Everything except the voice she still heard. She learned to ignore it, disregard it completely, but her limited will compelled her to wonder. She knew everything, and she knew that it would never matter.

* * *

February was trapped on some alien planet full of bugs, and she was more scared than she'd ever been in her life. And then she heard it; the weird melody she'd lived with her whole life. But it was double now, as though she heard it out loud, too. She tried to catch their attention; whoever this person was, they were there with her, in that moment. That brought her more comfort than anyone or anything else could.

* * *

Bug was suddenly aware of the human. And when it - she - spoke, he recognised her voice. Not the exact same as when she sung, but he'd recognise her anywhere. He loved her. He had to free her. He had to do everything he could to stay with her. She had been everything keeping him sane for so long.

* * *

Mega-Girl was the most beautiful woman Tootsie had ever seen, and she didn't seem to hate him. So once they had a moment alone, he sang to her. He sang everything he felt and everything he knew. And when she sang back, he could hear her in both his head and his ears, which was why he knew that was the first time she sang.

* * *

Mega-Girl hadn't expected to  _ like _ the human who she could hear sing even when he wasn't there. But although he was an idiot, he was charming. And when he sang to her, she sang back. And when he put his face on hers, she let him, although she didn't know what was happening. Well, she knew it was a kiss, that was a given, but she didn’t really understand it.

* * *

February was so sure. She was so sure Bug was her soulmate. It would explain so much; he was still a little awkward speaking, as though he'd been speaking nothing but the bug language for years. And why wouldn't he sing in it. It made sense. So she sang to him with all her thoughts, and when he sang back, she could hear him double, just like she expected.

* * *

Bug didn't know why he could hear February sing in his head, but he enjoyed it. But he had to tell her the truth, and what better way than song. It was hard, though, when she was talking about how he was everything to her. "But you don't know me," he said, and he didn't kiss her. He only knew kisses in theory, but it felt unfair.

* * *

Tootsie was so happy to have heard Mega-Girl sing, he knew he wanted to be with her forever, even if that meant talking to her after she'd tossed Specs aside like a sack of potatoes. He knew she was his soulmate, and he knew that meant that she would listen.

* * *

Mega-Girl was unwilling to hurt this stupid human who sang to her and made her sing, who kissed her — she knew what a kiss was, now. So she downloaded love, and she kissed him. And she could hear him sing, double, in her head like always. She knew what soulmates were.

* * *

February was angry at Bug, so angry, because he'd lied to her. He was her soulmate, he shouldn't lie to her, he was the one person she should trust. But no matter how angry she was, she still didn't want to lose him. They couldn't talk their problems through when he was dead. But he was right, so she opened the airlock and cried as he disappeared.

* * *

Bug didn't want to die. And seeing February cry made him sad in a way he never thought he'd be. But he also knew he'd hurt her and lied to her, so even if he stayed alive, it wouldn't matter. At least he could save her. He wanted to say he loved her, but he didn't know how. Instead he smiled when she opened the airlock.

* * *

Tootsie was mighty sad, but he was with Mega-Girl. Even though they were burying Bug, it was better than being alone. Anything with Mega-Girl was better than anything alone.

* * *

Mega-Girl didn't know how to be sad, but she did know how to act. She mimicked Tootsie. She was sad. She hadn’t known Bug well, and she didn’t understand why they were sad about it — death was inevitable for them, it should be an accepted fact. But she feigned sadness because she knew that was what Tootsie wanted.

* * *

Seeing Bug as an insect was hard for February, but seeing him at all was much better than losing him. And it wasn't as gross as she thought; he was still Bug. Still her Bug. He could still sing to her. Still love her.

* * *

Bug was worried about February seeing him, but he didn't need to. She screamed. Then she realised who he was. She was making jokes, she was singing with him, kissing him, laughing. He told her he loved her, and she said it back.

* * *

Tootsie proposed to Mega-Girl. A funeral was no good now that Bug was back. But a wedding was always a joyous occasion, and he wanted to marry Mega-Girl.

* * *

Mega-Girl agreed to marry Tootsie. She had so many feelings. Mostly love. Mostly happiness. Mostly joy. Mostly pleasure. Mega-Girl knew everything, but she did not know how to react.

* * *

February explained soulmates to Bug once they had a moment. Explained to him how she'd always heard him sing, how she'd always learned that only humans had soulmates.

* * *

Bug told February about how he'd heard her sing, always, how no one knew why or how, how it had always been chalked up to an overactive imagination.  _ Soulmate _ was not a word he was familiar with, but it felt right. February was his soulmate.


End file.
